Team Universe 7
Team Universe 7 is a team presented by Beerus, Shin and Whis with the strongest warriors in Universe 7 in order to participate in the Tournament of Destroyers. The team consists of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Monaka (introduced as Beerus' strongest opponent) with Beerus and Whis as the team's supervisors. Later on in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 7 is expanded to 10 members: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi. Since Majin Buu falls asleep before the tournament, Goku rushes in order to get Frieza as the tenth member of the team. Beerus, Whis, and Shin serve as Universe 7's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai respectively. History Tournament of Destroyers The team is first formed when Beerus and Champa organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament with the possession of Universe 7's Earth and the Super Dragon Balls as prizes. The team was organized to represent Universe 7. Goku and Vegeta are the team's first members due to them being the strongest warriors Beerus has encountered and Beerus instructs them to recruit two of their friends to participate, leaving the last spot for a member for Beerus to choose. Goku and Vegeta recruit Piccolo into the team. In the anime, Gohan, having been training with Piccolo, requests to be apart of the team, but then says he cannot participate due to having a conference on the same day. In the anime and manga, Vegeta requests that Gohan be apart of the team, but Goku shoots him down, saying he is too busy with his scholarly duties. Goku then suggests that Majin Buu be apart of the team, but Vegeta asks him why, reminding him that he lost a lot of power after his Fission, however Goku says that Majin Buu can still become incredibly strong if he fights seriously. The last member of the team is introduced to be Monaka, as Beerus says that while Goku was his second strongest opponent, Monaka was his first, dubbing Monaka the strongest fighter in the universe and intending to use Monaka as a trump card. On the day of the tournament, Majin Buu is unable to participate due to failing the written test before the matches, leaving Team Universe 7 down to 4 members. The first match was Goku vs. Botamo, which Goku won. The second match was Goku vs. Frost, which Frost won. The third match was Piccolo vs. Frost, which Frost won. However, it is revealed that Frost was cheating, and Goku was allowed back in to fight after Vegeta, and Vegeta says Piccolo will forfeit. Vegeta later defeats three opponents in a row: Frost, Auta Magetta, and Cabba. Vegeta is then defeated by Hit, and Goku fights him, but after an intense match, Goku deliberately allows himself to lose. Monaka is left to fight Hit, but due to Goku's nature, Hit deliberately allowed himself to lose, and Team Universe 7 ended up winning the tournament. Universe 7 wins the Super Dragon Balls and is able to keep Earth. When Super Shenron is summoned, Beerus wishes for Universe 6's Earth and human population to be resurrected. All the Team Universe 7 grouped together again for Bulma's Universe 7 victory party. Universe 6 and 7 Baseball Game Later, Team Universe 7 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball against Team Universe 6. This time Majin Buu and Monaka are not included. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Trunks are included, and Vegeta and Goten join Team Universe 6 to even the number of players. Goku, Vegeta, and most of the Universe 6 players do not know how to properly play baseball and play agressively against one another. Team Universe 7 wins the game after Yamcha scores a point, having ran around and landed on home base. Tournament of Power The present and future Zen-Oh arrange the Tournament of Power by having eight universes battle one another in order to eliminate the ones that lose. For the Tournament of Power, team members were not chosen solely on sheer strength and skill but also their teamwork and perseverance. As the tournament would be a single battle royal match between each team, team members were given merit to join based on a combination of their strength, versatility, combat tactics and skills, and most importantly compatibility with the other team members. However, Universe 7 doesn't have enough mortal life with significant combat skills due to the amounts of genocides committed by Frieza and Majin Buu. To which, rather than searching the entire Universe 7 for powerful warriors, Team Universe 7 was instead assembled with warriors who live on Earth and are closest to its two strongest warriors: Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta initially refused to participate until his daughter was born and several other candidates refused for personal reasons. Goku then bribed everyone with financial compensation for their participation without having to reveal the truth of the outcome if Universe 7 loses. Everyone was disgusted with Goku's lies but agreed to defend their universe. Gohan is chosen, based on his merit of both intelligence and strength, as leader of the team. There were two exceptions however, Android 17 was collected as a team member due to his strength and relation with Android 18 - also meeting Goku for the first time, and the tyrant Frieza was recruited from Hell with help from Fortuneteller Baba due to Majin Buu being unable to participate. Yamcha was excited by the prospect and expected to be chosen as a member of the team, but the team forgot about him. Goku, Vegeta, Android 18, and Frieza defeated all members of Team Universe 9, which is immediately erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. After defeating Majora, Krillin is knocked out of the arena by Frost. Gohan and Piccolo defeated the last 2 members of Team Universe 10, Obuni and Rubalt, which is then erased by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. After Tien injures Hermila, Hermila blows up the ground beneath them and knocks out Tien, however, Tien's Multi-Forms grabbed Hermila and dragged him off the arena. Members |-|Universe 6 Saga= *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Majin Buu (disqualified for failing written test; absent in an altered timeline) *Monaka *Future Warrior (Majin Buu's replacement in an altered timeline) |-|"Future" Trunks Saga= *Goku *Yamcha (team captain) *Gohan (catcher) *Piccolo *Krillin *Trunks *Beerus (supervisor/coach) *Whis (supervisor/umpire) |-|Universe Survival Saga= *Goku *Gohan (team leader) *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Master Roshi *Tien Shinhan *Android 18 *Android 17 *Frieza *Majin Buu (exhibition match only; dropped out of tournament) Video game appearances ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Chronoa and Old Kai inform the Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, and Toki Toki City Hero that a history change has occurred in the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament's timeline which they discover has caused Goku and Majin Buu to be absent the day they are supposed to leave for the tournament. Old Kai tells Xeno Trunks not to worry about Buu as he didn't get to fight in the original history due to failing the exam and instead instructs Trunks and the Toki Toki Hero to focus on finding Goku. Chronoa takes the Future Warrior with entering the tournament to ensure Team Universe 7's victory. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mission 4, there is a mission during the Universe Survival Saga where they search for Tournament of Power participants in Hell. Trivia *This is the only team to have participated in every known competition between universes. *This is the only team to have some of its members changed or replaced between the competitions. *This the only (known) team with all his members being directly or indirectly related to one single planet, Earth. **7 members were born on it (Gohan, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin, Android 17 and Android 18), 9 if one counts baseball (Yamcha and Trunks); one more was raised on it (Goku); two more are currently living in it (Vegeta and Buu); two more visited it on more than one occasion (Frieza and Monaka, with Frieza currently residing in the planet's Hell). **13 members have died on Earth once (Goku, Gohan, Majin Buu), twice (Vegeta, Frieza, Krillin, Trunks, Master Roshi, Tien, Android 18), or three times (Piccolo, Yamcha, Android 17). *This is the only team with members known to have died at least once. **The only member who has no recorded death is Monaka. **This is also the only team with one currently deceased member, Frieza. *This is by far, the team with the highest focus from the other teams during the Tournament of Power. **By this reason, this is the team that dropped out more opponents in the Tournament of Power, to an extend of sending out of the ring up to 3 opponents at the same time and taking out more than the half of the whole 80 participants. ***Because of this, each member of the team eliminated more than one opponent (with teamwork or by themselves). This is quite a lot, considering that the are teams that did not take out any opponent at all (like Team Universe 3, 4, 10 and 11). *In the Tournament of Power, it is interesting to note that five of the members were villains (Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Android 17, and Android 18), one is still a villain (Frieza) and four are heroes (Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi). *Despite being from the universe with the second lowest Mortal Level, Team Universe 7 is one of the most powerful teams in the Tournament of Power, alongside Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 11, the team having three God of Destruction candidate level fighters (Goku, Vegeta and Frieza), two others more relatively close to it (Gohan and Android 17), two that have some degree of godlike power (Piccolo and Android 18), while the other three have a decent level of strength (Tien Shinhan, Master Roshi and Krillin). *This is the only (known) team whose members have a God-like status or are permanently fused with Gods: Goku and Vegeta are Super Saiyan Gods, Gohan is an apprentice Supreme Kai, Piccolo is permanently fused with the former Guardian of Earth and Majin Buu is permanently fused with two Supreme Kais. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 7 Category:Factions Category:Z Fighters